Meet Kid
by SeGate
Summary: The Kid's been riding with the Express for a while now. Christmas has arrived, and Kid is about to find out that his dreams just might come true.


Christmas. He'd always looked forward to Christmas, even when he knew there wouldn't be presents. The world just seemed to be nicer that time of year. People took time to say nice things when you passed 'em on the street. And sometimes there would be snow. Virginia didn't see much snow, leastways not from where he was from. But sometimes he would go to sleep on Christmas Eve with the world looking sort of worn out and faded from the chill of the season, and wake up to find it all sparklin' white. It reminded him of the fancy cake Doritha's ma had made for her twelfth birthday.

"_Kid, are you gonna eat that cake or just look at it all day?" Doritha shook her head as she tucked another bite of cake into her mouth._

_Kid felt sheepish at her question and quickly took a bite. "I reckon I ain't never eaten somethin' so fancy before."_

"_Sorry, Kid. I didn't mean to tease." Doritha's face flushed with embarrassment. She knew he didn't have much, and she would never try to hurt a friend._

_He gave her a smile and continued to eat his cake. He'd almost blurted out that the white-frosted confection reminded him of a Christmas morning, shimmerin' and sweet. But at the last minute he held his tongue. She wouldn't really understand. Christmas at Doritha's house meant presents and playtime, not wishin' for snow so that he felt like he was actually gettin' somethin' this year. _

_Despite knowing that snow might be the only thing he got, or the millionth thing he didn't get, Kid wasn't bitter. He had always seen the beauty of nature and admired God's handiwork. Someday he would make a life for himself so he could have real presents, both for himself and his family, but he would never stop appreciatin' the beauty around him._

Kid gradually became aware of a murmuring of voices around him.

"Jimmy! I swear, if you tip my chair over one more time..." Cody's voice threatened.

"Sorry," answered Jimmy, in a voice struggling to suppress laughter. "My foot slipped."

Kid shook off the last dregs of sleep and opened his eyes to the chaos of the bunkhouse. The door opened bringing Buck and Ike back from the barn.

"It's nice to get back to the fire." Buck shivered as he drew his chair closer to the stove.

*_I'm ready for spring* _Ike smiled as he signed. He rubbed his hands together and held them closer to the warmth.

"Merry Christmas, Kid!" Cody smirked as he took in Kid's bedraggled hair and rumpled clothes. "Sleeping Beauty has awakened. It's a Christmas miracle!"

"Very funny." Kid ran his hand through his hair before pulling on his boots. He wanted to get to the barn to retrieve the small gifts he had hidden from his friends. He was finally able to provide for his family, even if his family was a ragtag group of misfits. "Where's Lou?"

"She's in the barn." Buck answered him without looking up.

*_Said she'd finish feeding the horses so we could come back inside. Said we were girls!* _Ike's hands signed at a rapid pace, but his smile said he hadn't taken any insult at her words.

"We might have been complaining about the cold a bit more than usual." Buck grinned. "You know Lou."

Kid pulled his coat on as he left the warmth and bustle of the bunkhouse behind. He sure did know Lou. He chuckled softly to himself as he realized that sometimes what he knew about Lou, was what not to do. He wasn't comfortable with her taking the same risks the other riders took, but he had to admit that she could hold her own. He simply wasn't raised to sit back and watch a woman work so hard, and at such a dangerous job. But he respected her dedication to their 'family' and to her brother and sister.

When he'd picked up gifts for the riders at Tompkin's store, he had enjoyed trying to choose something that each one would like. He'd bought Ike a new journal. He'd noticed that he was nearly out of pages in his current book. For Cody, he'd picked up a new novel. The blond rider was always reading tales of the West. He'd purchased a new shirt for Jimmy. It may not have been an inspired choice, but he still felt bad for startin' the fight that saw his other shirt get torn. He hoped Buck would like the small knife he'd chosen. His half-Kiowa friend was deadly with a knife, and his gift was one that would fit in the top of Buck's boot. He was almost nervous at the thought of handing out the presents. It meant a lot to him, but what if his friends didn't get it?

He was more certain of his gift for Emma, a leather fob to hang with her daddy's watch. It had been tooled and had the impression of a flower. It was the kind of thing his ma would have liked, and though Emma wasn't much older than him, he appreciated her role as mother to their little family. For Teaspoon he bought two gifts: socks and an onion. He knew his mentor enjoyed a good onion and was always concerned about takin' care of his feet.

And then there was Lou. _Louise._ He'd thought long and hard about what to get her. He traded runs with Jimmy just to be able to do his shopping in Blue Creek. He didn't want to answer any questions, didn't want anyone wonderin' who he'd be buying such a gift for. There were some things you could safely buy for a lady, and no one would think twice about it. But if he purchased that cameo pin from Tompkins, the town would be buzzin.'

He'd thought about it over and over again. Part of him was sure that she would be mad at him, thinkin' he was takin' liberties he had no right to. But lately, he'd noticed her lookin' at him with new eyes. She had always been partial to him, but she wasn't so skittish now. There was something in the way she looked at him, smiled at him. Like she was inviting him in. Once upon a time, he'd fancied himself in love with Doritha. But he felt different about Lou.

_Louise._ She was fire and ice, leather and silk; a walking contradiction. She could infuriate him and mesmerize him all at the same time. Hopefully he could give her his gift away from the guys and Emma. He wanted to make sure that Lou saw things the way he did.

The barn door slammed behind him, waking him from his reverie.

"Is that you, Kid?" Lou's voice rang out from the stalls. "I'm with Katy."

He walked to Katy's stall and stopped short, noticing she was saddled. "Wh-?"

Lou smiled at him, her cheeks flushing. "I thought maybe we could go for a little ride. It's such a beautiful mornin'."

In minutes they had ridden far enough that the station was no longer visible. The frosty air stung Kid's cheeks and nose, but he had never felt more alive. The snow. It was just what he always dreamed of when he was a boy. The world looked new and clean. Kid glanced at Lou, struck by the wonder he saw in her brown eyes. She caught his glance and looked away, embarrassed.

"You probably think I'm acting like a little girl. Gettin' so excited 'bout snow." Kid shook his head, but Lou continued, "I guess maybe I am. I just always like for it to snow on Christmas. Even the old, bare trees shimmer like jewels." She snuck a peek at his face. "It always makes me think of a weddin' cake."

Kid's heart skipped a beat. "What?"

"Whenever it would snow, I would go out and make 'cakes' out of the snow. Then I would make Jeremiah eat 'em with me." At Kid's startled question she had begun to babble nervously. "When I got older I would just go walkin' or ridin' if we had a horse. I just felt like anything was possible. The world was a clean slate. This one time-"

"Lou. _Louise!_" He interrupted, suddenly impatient.

"Yeah, Kid?"

"I wanted to give you somethin.' It's just a little Christmas present." He pulled out a small bundle wrapped in brown paper and tied with a red ribbon. "I, I wasn't sure when I should give it to you. But I think it's the right time." Her face lit up at his words.

As she opened his carefully chosen gift, he took in the sight of her. Her excited smile and sparkling eyes. The sound of her soft laugh giving way to a surprised gasp. Her small hand covered her mouth as she looked at him with tears in her eyes. He knew. Somehow he knew that they were meant to be.

"Oh, Kid! It's beautiful!" Lou laughed as a tear spilled down her cheek. "It's perfect."

He leaned over to steal a kiss, his hand stroking her soft cheek. "You're perfect. I, well, what I mean to say is..." Kid swallowed hard. "Lou- _Louise_, I love you."

"I love you too, Kid. Merry Christmas."

* * *

**Thanks for the encouragement! I was surprised to find other people who still loved these characters as much as I do :) But I'm glad I found this little corner of the web. It's been so long since I've written anything for fun! I sure hope you liked this one.**


End file.
